Nameless
by KaitnStarklvr
Summary: Edward makes a deal with his seductive boss, Tanya Denali. But what happens when his new secretary Bella Swan causes Edward to shy away from his promise? Rated M for Lemons! Read and Review PLEASE! 3
1. Prologue: Wake up Call

**Any Characters from The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyers! I do not own any of these characters! I only take responsibility for the plot! thank you!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nameless<strong>

**Prologue**

An alarm is ringing in my ear. I don't know why such a loud, annoying buzz is interrupting my sleep, but it is. Reaching my hand over to turn the damned thing off, soft skin brushing against my hand forces me to realize that I'm not alone. Now I'm up and awake, defeating the purpose of the snooze button.

A throbbing headache courses through me, throwing my equilibrium off as I attempt to sit up. Blinding sun light intrudes my eyes, fading away slowly to show that I was indeed, not alone.

Only seconds later, I'm pulling on my now wrinkled business suit pants over my boxers, hoping my boss, Ms. Denali, doesn't awaken before I'm a good two blocks down the street, but by the time I am buckled into my pants, she's awake, crawling towards me on her bed completely naked.

"Mr. Cullen, I hope you're not trying to run out of me before I can at least say goodbye." She let her hands run over my bare chest, not allowing me to button up my shirt. I winced inwardly as I felt her elongated fake nails scrape against my skin. Tanya reached up in an attempt to kiss my neck. Unfortunately for her, I denied her that and pulled back from her grip, continuing to button my shirt, tucking it into my pants and starting on my tie.

"I really should get going." I turned towards Tanya's dresser and straightened out my tie. Ironically enough, there was a stack of files in my cubical that had my name written all over them, courtesy of the woman eyeing my ass at the moment. "If I don't finish going through the Jefferson's file by this afternoon, you'll have my ass on a stake-", which is an understatement, "-and don't deny it because you and I both know it's true." I turned to face her, crossing my arms over my chest.

Tanya observed her nails nonchalantly. "I don't understand why you can't just drive to work with me." With all my will, I kept my eyes from rolling. "If you would just let me get dressed, I could-"

"We both agreed this was only going to be business; nothing more." I let out a sigh, sliding on my shoes calmly, ignoring the 'Bitch fit' that was quickly forming in my boss. "And I intend to keep it that way." I couldn't help but glance up at her from my black shoes and raise an eyebrow. "I kept my end of the bargain; now cough up yours."

With an annoyed huff, Tanya stood up and shuffled to pull on her black silk robe, making her way to her dresser and starting on her make-up.

She didn't even think to take a shower before work; the though causing me to gag. "I'll have your promotion e-mailed to you this afternoon." I smirked to myself. "As soon as you turn in the Jefferson's file." I rolled my eyes this time as she looked at me through her dresser's mirror. "Now get out of my house."

An order.

I let out a small chuckle. "Of course, Ms. Denali." I winked, pulling on my blazer and bowing obnoxiously just in spite of her. Once I was standing up straight again, I pulled on my sunglasses and made my way to her door, hearing her mutter a faint, "Asshole" in my wake.

A hot shower and a half an hour later, I was grinning as I cleaned out my desk. I couldn't help but smirk at all the glares people were giving me from their own cubicles. They would have to remain in the packed workspace of the room, while I moved upstairs to the new executive office awaiting my arrival. As I walked past the secretary desk outside my office, I couldn't help but think to myself, "Oh, she's getting fired."

Old Betsy was known for missing calls and falling asleep on the job. Unfortunately for her, there was no room for any useless workers on my side of the building.

**Review and tell me if you like it or not. **

**Or if I should even continue! D:**


	2. Chapter 1: The Interview

**Chapter One is complete... Usually my chapters aren't this short but I'm learning to adjust to Fanfiction still and so it might take some time..**

**Once again.. All the Characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and I only own the plot! **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Read and Rate!**

* * *

><p>Nameless<p>

Chapter One

The Interview

Bella never expected to be a secretary at a large firm like MendezCorp. She wanted to own it; surpass it. She went through years and years of training, schooling, being the top of her class in high school, and on the dean's list in her six years of college. After obtaining her degree in business management, Bella had no plans in slowing her career down by looking for a random job. Her entire life was based off this career.

So when her best friend Angela applied her for her first interview, she was ecstatic. One thing that Angela forgot to explain to her, however, is that the interview was for a secretary position, nothing more. And although she felt humiliated and wanted so badly to bail, she didn't.

She here she was sitting in the executive office of a man who looked about two years older than her, but acted as if he were decades older, with the knowledge and attitude of an experienced laborer. His eyes; a bright green, ran over the files on his desk, reading her resume and admiring her hard work throughout her years in school. Bella smoothed her hands over her pencil skirt as she waited for the man to actually start talking.

"I'm Curious, Ms. Swan, as to why you're so interested in Mendez Corporation." Edward's voice portrayed strict business as he continued to eye her portfolio, and he wanted nothing less than the perfect answer.

Bella couldn't help but feel as if his questions were ordinary; the standard procedure for an interview. "To be quite honest, Mr. Cullen, I'm not interested in a secretary position. Sitting at a phone and handling someone else's calls all day everyday aren't on my list of things I'd like to do to help Mendez Corp. I hope to achieve greater and bigger things, and I would appreciate it if that involves Mendez Corporation, but if not then so be it." The words seemed to flow freely, without Bella's consent, causing her eyes to widen at her blunt behavior.

Edward's eyes snapped up to gaze at Bella for the first time since she stepped into the office. They were cold and emotionless as Mr. Cullen thought over the woman's words. "I see…" he stated simply as Bella mentally kicked herself in ass for speaking so openly about her feelings on working as a secretary. Edward seemed to be glaring at Bella now; as if challenging her to talk with such authority again.

A long silence passed before Mr. Cullen let out a slow sigh, leaning back in his chair relaxed. "You may take your leave." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, as if shooing her away like a fly.

Tentatively, Bella made her way out of the man's office.

"I'm telling you Angela, I blew it!" Bella sat in her car, pulling off her stilettos as she spoke into her iphone to her best friend. "I'll be lucky if I even get the daily news on Mendez Corp from now on!" Once her heels were off, she started her car; pulling out of the visitor parking space her car resided in.

"Oh, it couldn't have been _that_ bad!" Angela reassured Bella, juggling her two year old son in one hand and her phone in the other. "What was the interviewer like?" Angela's son made a lung towards the phone but Angela set him down quickly, calling her husband Ben to come take the small boy.

"He was so cold! He looked like he was going to eat me alive..." She shook her head reliving the interview as she drove down the highway, minding the speed limit. "And when he heard me talk about how I didn't even want to be a secretary, his eyes seems to bug out of his head. I swear to god, he was going to murder me."

Bella could hear Angela laughing softly into her phone, murmuring something to Ben about changing Mikey's diaper.

"I can call you back later if this is a bad time." Bella apologized for calling as soon as she left the building, knowing that that was around the time Ben arrived home from work and the daycare center with Mikey their son.

"Yeah, Mikey's a bit riled up like he always is when he gets home from the sitter's… Tell you what. Why don't you come over later for some wine, so you can see Mikey, and we can talk once he goes to bed? That way you can talk and drink away your stress." She laughed dramatically, like she always did. "You know, I would go clubbing with you if Ben wasn't such a hard ass about us girls getting hit on." She semi-whispered into the phone, eliciting a yell from Ben.

"I heard that!"

Angela let out another one of her infamous cackles, and Bella shook her head, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, not wanting to take her eyes of the road as she pulled up to her street. "Yeah, Yeah, no problem, Ang. I'll be over at like eight, is that good?"

"Of course, I'll see you then, Love!"

"Bye Ange!" Bella let out a sigh of relief as she slid her thumb over the screen of her iphone, ending the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some love!<strong>

**Review Please!3**


	3. Chapter 2: What An Idiot

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading in a while. But I hope this makes up for it. **

**As Usual, All the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

**I own only the plot.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Edward sighed as his fifteenth interview went down the drain.

Of course he could pick any dame to play the part of his secretary, but none of them would understand his reasoning behind his rules.

He wasn't big on small talk and forbid getting to know any of his colleagues for the sole purpose of keeping his mind on work.

Hell, he barely talked to people outside of work!

He couldn't remember the last time he even had a girlfriend, or went on a date and he was only 26 years old!

Edward let his head drop down into his hands.

A headache was slowly forming in the small space between his brows.

He feared that if he couldn't find a secretary soon, he'd be answering his own calls from his office and taking up a lot of much needed time.

Not to mention he already had journalists calling just for more details about Edward becoming Executive of MendezCorp., and not actually having to do with the stocks or investments.

MendezCorp has always been big when it came to publicity so when news got out that a new executive was in; paparazzi flew in like flies to a light bulb.

Edward frowned, his head ringing in pain. It was then that he realized that it was his phone going off next to his ear.

Begrudgingly, Edward picked up the phone, not even lifting his head from his hands before he pressed it to his ear greeting the caller politely yet emotionless.

"Mendez Investment Corporation, Edward Cullen speaking."

"How are you supposed to get any investors when you sound like a dying whale?" Alice answered annoyed into my ear, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What is it you want, Alice?" I asked my pixie like sister, just as dully knowing she only ever calls me when she wants something.

"I was wondering if your secretary position was still available-"

"Alice, I already told you that I can't hire a family member. It's unprofessional!" Edward could almost hear his sister's eyes roll.

"I'm not asking for myself, Nimrod!" Alice snapped into the phone, making Edward cringe. "I'm asking because I might know someone perfect for the job."

The wheels started to turn in my head. I only hoped that Alice didn't send me someone who was only interested in me and the publicity that the job entailed.

My secretary had to be completely and utterly focused on Mendez Corporation. "I want her here by five, and no later." was my response before I ended the call abruptly.

When Miss Swan entered my office, however, I wished she would leave almost immediately.

The young female was dressed in a tight pencil skirt that forced me to adjust myself beneath my desk, uncomfortably.

Fortunately I was well gifted with a poker face that could kill any inappropriate behavior. And to be quite honest, after last night, I could officially say that sex was unattractive. I

could still feel Tanya's nails scratching into my back as I pumped into her, hovering over her small form.

I mentally cursed myself out when I realized I had been staring at Isabella's résumé stupidly acting as if I were reviewing it.

"Miss Swan, why is it that you want this job?" I finally looked up to see her biting her small and fuckable lips. This irritated the fuck out of me.

Why is she tempting me?

My instincts told me to just bend her over my desk and give her her well deserved punishment, but instead I glared at the broad with eyes as cold as ice.

"To be quite honest, Mr. Cullen, I'm not interested in a secretary position.

Sitting at a phone and handling someone else's calls all day everyday aren't on my list of things I'd like to do to help Mendez Corp.

I hope to achieve greater and bigger things, and I would appreciate it if that involves Mendez Corporation, but if not then so be it."

Wait, what was that?

I couldn't help but allow my eyes to widen as I soaked in what she had said.

Her words gave me reassurance and I realized Alice might have actually been right and sent me exactly what I had needed.

Damn it. I hate when Alice is right.

Isabella had spark. She had a mouth on her yes, but I could fix that after a while of her working with me.

There was no way I would allow my secretary to talk to me in any disrespectable manner and still expect their pay.

At that moment Isabella crossed her legs and I got a perfect view of her bright red stilettos. I groaned; imagining them resting on my shoulders as I pounded into-

_Shut the _fuck_ up Cullen!_

I would not survive one day at work if thoughts like this found my mind to their liking.

Before I knew it, Swan was out of my office and nowhere to be seen, causing me to panicand as I made my way towards the front of the building, and to the parking lot,(Practically _ran) _I saw Miss Swan on her phone heading to her car.

I heard a small part of her side of the conversation she was having and immediately started beating myself up for it.

She thinks she did horribly.

I groaned, feeling like such a fucking idiot. I guess I'll be giving Alice a call tonight.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Send me some love! <strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Call Back

**I'm still trying to work on writing for longer periods of time.**

**Sorry its been a while guys. **

**Love you guys! **

**Read and Review please!**

**-Kait**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

BPOV

When I arrived home, my first priority was to feed Jessie. Jessie is my little Pomeranian; around six years in age.

I've owned her for a few months now, but I still wasn't use to the little fur ball running around my house.

People always talk about Pomeranians being these cute little dogs that rich girls like to put in their pink little purses.

Well never in my life have I owned a pink purse - and never has Jessie been a cute little ball of fun that could be content in a cage.

Jessie was freaking fierce. She hates company and anytime she hears a car outside our apartment building, she just _has_ to bark out my bedroom window.

We live in New York City.

And so you see our dilemma; but in any case, I love the little fur ball. As soon as I opened the front door and attempted to step in, her little body was brushing against my feet, almost knocking me off my stilettos.

"Jessica!" I scolded her as I reached out to grab hold of the back of my living room sofa.

I reached down and pulled off my stilettos, chucking them into my coat closet before grabbing hold of her and picking her up as I walked to her food bowl.

"Why must you try and kill me?" I rubbed my nose against her snout, giggling softly as she licked my face, disgustingly.

Just as I was wiping my face, observing my dog devouring her food, my cell phone beeped from the other side of the room.

I let out a small laugh as Jessie growled, partially curious about my phone, but too busy with her food to care.

After digging into my purse for a second, I realized I had missed a call from Angela. I raised an eyebrow as I pressed redial.

"Ange, I said I'd call when I got home; you don't have to be so protective of me." I laughed.

"No. Honey, I've been calling you for like fifteen minutes! I just got a call from Alice!" My friend announced loudly, causing me to pull my ear away from the speaker of my phone.

When I didn't answer because I had no FUCKING clue who this Alice person was, she explained.

"Alice is Mr. Cullen's sister! She's the reason I was able to get you the interview in the first place!"

Light bulbs went off in my head, but I still didn't understand why it should matter to me that this Alice girl had called.

"For crying out loud," I heard Angela mutter under her breath, "You've got the job, Bella!"

EPOV

I sat for hours at my desk after making the call to Alice, hoping everything went well. After a anxious drive home and a greeting by my husky Jake, I finally got a call from Alice.

"I made the call and she should be coming in for work tomorrow." but I interrupted my sister quickly,

"You can't just expect me to allow you to order my secretary. I need contact info, Alice! Now!"

I decided to order around my sister instead. I could almost laugh at the unpleasantries that erupted from my sister.

After hanging up with the furious pixie, I dialed the number she had given me for a friend who had recommended Isabella to Alice.

BPOV

About a full five seconds later, I let out a loud shrill scream. "I got the job?" I looked down as Jessie jumped up, in an attempt to get my attention

"Jessie I got the job," I giggled, dancing as my dog jumped up and down.

Angela interrupted my celebration, however, "Oh, wait… Bella, I'm getting another call. I'll put you on hold for a second."

And with that all sound on that end of the call went silent.

I think I went into a shock, because I just stood there thinking about how it would be to sit at the desk just at the far end of Mr. Cullen's office just waiting on his every command.

I shuddered, disgusted by the thought of getting his coffee, and making sure his dry cleaning was done.

Then, I thought back to Mr. Cullen's bright green eyes and smiled, biting my lip, thinking of him REALLY ordering me around.

About his pink lips that I could only imagine tasted just like strawberries. About being bent over his desk and wondering if his hands were just the right size to-

"Bella Marie Swan! Hang up this phone now.." Angela's voice invaded my dirty thoughts of Mr. Cullen.

"Wha..?" I dumbly answered, not sure what to make out of her shaky yet slightly jittery voice. One second Angie was telling me just to wait - the next she was saying to hang up?

"W-What are you saying-Hang up?" I stuttered out but Angela interrupted me again.

"Just - Hang. Up." She sounded amused. "Your new boss would like to speak with you, but he can't really do that when you're otherwise occupied."

My eyes widened as realization hit me hard. I hit the end button and almost instantaneously, my phone rang with an unknown number.

"H-Hello?" I answered almost out of breath, as if I had been running for miles on end.

A small chuckle erupted from the other side of the phone call before I finally heard his deep smooth voice in my ear.

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

Like an idiot, I found myself nodding, almost blushing at the fact that I had been thinking of being bent over his desk not five minutes ago.

"Er- Uh- Yes.. This is she, Mr. Cullen." I had to remind myself that Mister Cullen had been such a jerk to me, not two hours ago.

I had been standing in my apartment for two hours, doing nothing.

My stomach growled loudly.

It had growled so loudly that I could hear the amusement in Cullen's voice as he asked if this was a "good time?".

I let out a small sigh, "Oh, everything is fine Mr. Cullen," I rubbed my empty stomach, "I just haven't eaten yet- But I have time, I assure you. Is there something you'd like to discuss for tomorrow?"

"Well obviously you are aware of the dress code, but as for everything else- that can wait for tomorrow."

He paused for a moment. "However, I'd like to get to know the only woman who will be working for me constantly, so if you're so hungry.. I haven't eat yet myself. I was planning on cooking but, I don't mind meeting you somewhere to talk."

He took me by surprise when I realized he had asked me to have dinner with him.

"Of course this is only business, so you don't have to report me for sexual harassment, I assure you."

"You don't have to worry about that-"

"But in any case. Would you like to go anywhere specific. If not, I can still cook and we can speak at my place-"

He cut himself off and I almost heard him mutter under his breath. "God, I'm such an idiot."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the situation.

"Anything will be fine Mr. Cullen. I understand completely what you mean. But I'm not sure I'm comfortable with going to your house. We can meet at a small buffet just outside my apartment if that's okay with you. Its very inexpensive and to be quite honest, I can't afford anything over my budget."

EPOV

Oh my god, she has a budget. I think I'm in love.

I shook my head as I tried to understand exactly what she had in mind.

"Okay, Miss Swan. I'll meet you at this place in twenty minutes?"

I wrote down the address as she silky smooth voice spoke in my ear. This women was like honey personified.

I knew three things were for sure.

One was that this woman was almost made for me.

Second, was that she would really benefit for the company if she was as good as she seemed this morning.

Third was that I was terrified to have her in my office day in and day out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. <strong>

**For once I actually kept having to switch up Point of Views, but hopefully it gives you more insight on what the characters are thinking. **

**Please Review. **

**And if it could actually be an opinion instead of just a smiley face, that would be nice. :D **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
